


Oh My God You're Beautiful; Please Save Me From Myself

by cophinetrash101



Category: Supergirl
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cophinetrash101/pseuds/cophinetrash101
Summary: Lena Luthor has been living on her own since she was fourteen after a falling out with a foster family that never loved her. Kara Danvers is still recovering from a fire that claimed her parents' lives when she was only 13. Can two broken people fix each other, or will their attempts at loving each other and, eventually, themselves only make everything worse?





	1. Oh My God You're Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic should have four chapters based off lyrics from Insomnia. I'm not sure how regularly I'll update or if I'll end up doing more or less chapters or maybe an epilogue or a prologue or something. That being said, I am SuperCorp trash, so I thought I would make a fix with fluff, smut and angst all rolled into one. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also, the phone number in the text does not belong to anyone that I know of but if anyone does have a problem with it please let me know.

Lord & Co Coffee is fairly empty at 4PM on a Monday. Lena sits on a stool behind a counter, tapping her fingers on the hard wooden surface, bored. She looks up expectantly when she hears the door to the coffee shop open. A startlingly beautiful woman with a slight frame, rosy cheeks and golden hair done in a braid down her back approaches the counter. Lena is glad that she has never been the type of person who fumbles over their words because if she had been, she isn't sure she would've been able to find any words at all.

"Welcome to Lord & Co Coffee, can I take your order?"

The blonde woman gives a small smile, which is enough to make Lena's mouth go dry.

"Could I get a latte?" she asks, voice sounding almost musical.

Lena nods, not trusting herself to speak. The other woman watches her as she bustles about behind the counter, fixing the coffee. She turns around to see the woman's eyes on her and blushes.

"One latte" she says, handing the blonde her order. "That'll be $3.75, please." The woman rummages through her purse, pulling out three crumpled dollar bills and three quarters. Lena accepts the money, opening the cash register.

“Would you like a receipt?”

“Yes, please.”

Punching a couple of buttons, Lena prints the receipt and hands it to the woman. She takes her coffee and takes a seat in the corner of the shop. Lena tries to keep her eyes off of her, but finds it to be harder than she would've liked. She can't stop herself from glancing at the woman every few minutes. She tells herself that it's because the blonde is her only customer and she has nothing else to look at. Still, she blushes and looks away when her eyes meet the other woman's piercingly blue ones.

Perhaps it's only in Lena’s imagination, but it seems like the woman takes longer than necessary to finish her cup of coffee, sipping at it as she taps away at the laptop sitting on the table in front of her. Finally, she closes her laptop and stands up. Tossing her empty coffee cup in a trash can, the blonde woman walks out the door, smiling over her shoulder at Lena as she leaves.

                      ~

As Kara puts the finishing touches on her journalism project, a face flickers in and out of her mind. The same face has been worming its way into her thoughts for hours, ever since she left that little coffee shop. She had never even been to that particular branch of Lord & Co before, but she had needed an energy boost after spending hours at the library researching so that she could spend more hours at home typing up her paper. It had been pure coincidence that she had chosen that coffee shop over the half dozen that were closer to home. At least, that's what she tells herself. She thinks ‘fate’ is a little heavy to describe a chance encounter with a barista, no matter how beautiful that barista may be. Even so, she can't get the image of the raven-haired woman’s lips out of her mind, nor can she shake the feeling that it had been more than just coincidence. Kara chides herself- she knows that her preoccupation with fate is silly; Alex tells her so at least once a day.

Reminding herself not to get caught up in her own silliness, Kara puts away her things and crawls into bed. She falls asleep with the image of her accidental acquaintance glued to her eyelids.

                      ~

Lena sits through AP Economics with a sense of restlessness. Where she usually listens with rapt attention, she finds herself wanting to be anywhere but in this stuffy classroom. When she looks down to see her page of notes, she finds that she has spent more time doodling messy braids and glasses than taking actual notes.

Lena rests her chin in her hands, knowing that she'll regret her lack of focus when she takes the next test. She's determined to get an A in this class. Without a perfect record, she'll never get the scholarship she needs to attend a good university and follow her dreams of entrepreneurship. It might seem a little precocious, but the only thing that's been keeping Lena going for the past four years is the chance to start her own company and prove to her family that she's worth something all on her own, without a name or connections to boost her up. Ever since their falling out, she's been living off her salary as a barista, sustained by her hopes for the future and cheap deli sandwiches from the store next to the coffee shop.

Lena settles back in her chair, tuning back into the monotonous lecture her teacher is giving. Lena wishes she could have a teacher who was as passionate about the subject as she was; who saw it for the millions of nuances and important calculations and opportunities that it really was. Instead, she had a senior citizen who droned on and on about statistics and consumer bases and the stock market as if he were talking abort something as uninteresting and unimportant as geology.

Lena resigns herself to her reality and returns to taking diligent notes on the lecture and, yes, doodling the occasional braid.

                     ~

Kara finds herself veering from her usual path home from school, instead walking towards the little shopping mall a couple blocks over. She doesn't consciously realize why until she sees the coffee shop nestled in between a deli and an auto body repair shop. Kara chuckles at herself, walking into the once-again-quiet store.

The raven-haired barista is sitting behind the counter, this time flipping through a magazine. When she looks up and sees Kara walking through the door, a grin spreads over her face. She quickly hides it, choosing to clear her throat instead, but the happiness on her face is unmistakable. Kara feels a sense of relief that she hasn't made up whatever it is between her and the barista in her head.

“Hi” the woman smiles, this time less eager than before but still friendly.

“Hi” Kara grins.

“Can I take your order?”

“Um, yeah.” Kara feels her tongue ready to stumble over its words, the way it always does when she talks to someone who intimidates her. “I'll get a- um, a- a latte.” She smiles to cover her embarrassment.

The barista mirrors her smile.

“Can I get a name for that?”

Kara looks around self-consciously, realizing that no one else is in the shop but her. She blushes.

“Ka-Kara.”

The woman smiles, taking a styrofoam cup and penning her name down on it in Sharpie. She looks up briefly from the cup, giving Kara a strange look before deciding on something.

“Lena.”

                      ~

Lena walks towards work more briskly today, with a bounce in her step that she can't recall ever having before. She knows it's unlikely that the blonde woman- Kara- will make an appearance three days in a row, but she can't help but hope. Their brief exchange yesterday- really only their names- had sparked something in her, but she had to remind herself not to get her hopes up. Everyone else left her, and she could think of no reason why Kara shouldn't, too. No reason except that only two days after she had met her, Lena desperately wanted her to stay.

Opening the door to the shop, Lena smiles at Lucy, the barista who works the shift before her. Lucy was taking a gap year, but took shifts at the coffee shop to fund it. She could work whenever she wanted because her father was the foremost ‘& Co’ of the Lord & Co Coffee, and Maxwell Lord certainly couldn't be bothered with the work rotation of one of the hundreds of stores he owned. It had taken a lot of persuasion from Lucy, who she had known since kindergarten and who had probably been the most consistent thing in her life, to get her father to hire Lena at the coffee shop when she was only 14 years old. The store manager had raised his eyebrow at the odd request from someone so high up on the business's food chain, but had been wise enough not to question it. Lena owed Lucy everything she had, no matter how little it might be.

“Hey.”

“Hey” Lucy replies, smiling tiredly.

“Did you work the rush today?” Lena asks.

Lucy nods.

“How was it?”

“It's a Wednesday” she chuckles.

“So, bad?”

Lucy nods again, and Lena grimaces sympathetically. Wednesdays and Mondays are the worst; on Mondays the shop is full of zombies whose only thought is of caffeine and, on Wednesdays, of despairing and irritated people who believe the week will never end and who would kill for a shot of espresso. Lena has no idea why Lucy insists on working the busiest times of the week, but she doesn't complain because it leaves her free to work shifts after school and on the weekends.

Lucy takes off her apron and hands it to Lena, who loops it over her head and smooths it against her front.

Lucy smirks.

“Expecting someone?”

Lena smiles sheepishly.

“Just a customer.”

Lucy holds back a giggle.

“Sure. Have fun with your ‘customer’, Le.”

Lena smiles. Lucy is the only person she has ever known who has seen fit to give her a nickname, and it gives her a feeling of belonging that her family never did.

Lena takes her place behind the counter, watching the door much too expectantly for her own liking. If Kara can steal this much of her attention after only two days, Lena hates to think what will happen if the girl occupies any more of her time.

Lena can't help herself from smiling when Kara when walks in a half hour later, a book bag slung over her shoulder and a coin purse in hand. She grins at Lena.

“Hey.” The sound of Kara’s voice makes Lena’s stomach flutter a little.

“Hey. Lemme guess- a latte?” Lena asks, daring to flirt a little and wanting to test the water.

Kara nods, looking pleased.

Lena can't help but notice Kara’s eyes trained on her as she makes her coffee. When she hands the drink to Kara, she lets her eyes flicker to Kara’s lips before she smiles.

“That'll be $3.75.”

Kara has the money out before Lena can even finish her sentence. Lena grins.

“Exact change every time- Kara, I think you can safely say that you're already my favorite customer.” Another flickering look to Kara’s lips.

This time, Kara notices. Encouraged, she leans in slightly towards the counter.

“And you're my favorite barista.”

Lena gulps when Kara’s eyes meet hers- damn, they're blue.

Kara leans in another fraction of an inch, then pulls back and heads toward her table in the corner.

After exchanging glances on-and-off for a good twenty minutes, Kara stands to leave. Before she can, Lena makes a decision. She takes the receipt she had printed and scribbles something on it.

“Kara, you forgot your receipt.”

Kara smiles and takes the receipt from Lena, their fingers touching briefly. It feels like an electric shock was sent through them. Lena watches apprehensively as Kara walks out the door, hoping she made the right decision.

                        ~

 

Kara looks back over her shoulder at Lena, who is still watching her with a nervous look on her face.  
Kara looks back down at the receipt, confused. Did she pay the wrong amount or something?

When Kara looks closer, she sees that that isn't it at all. In the loveliest handwriting Kara has ever seen, Lena had scrawled a 10-digit number:

304-206-8847

Kara looks back at Lena once again, realizing what it is. A huge grin spreads across her face. Lena gave her her phone number.

Kara walks home happier than ever, eager to be able to call the number. She makes herself wait until the next day, but the time drags. Finally, at 3:30PM on Thursday , she decides that she's waited long enough. She dials the number, fingers trembling a little.

“Hello?” answers a silky voice on the other end.

“Hi, this is Kara.”

“Kara!” Lena says, a note of surprise in her voice. Kara wonders if Lena didn't think she would call.

“Yeah, I was- I wanted to to know if I could take you on a date this Friday.”

Kara can almost hear Lena’s grin on the other side of the phone.

“I would love that, Kara.”

“What time does your shift end?”

“7PM.”

“Perfect. Meet me at Santino’s at 7:30?”

“I'll see you then.”

Kara lets out a happy sigh before hanging up. She can't believe she's going on a date with a woman she met three days ago- a woman like Lena, no less. Kara had dated guys before, and even a couple of other women, but none of them have made her feel like this. The connection she shares with Lena is instant and electric and so much more than skin-deep, and it almost scares her. Being with Lena, even for the short amounts of time that she's shared with her so far, almost makes her forget everything that she's been through. Recently, she had been having nightmares again, like she had right after her parents’ death, but in the past three days, they hadn't been as bad. She had been able to wake herself up from them every time, before she had to watch her mother and father burn, before she had been left crying outside holding her baby cousin in her arms.

Kara still remembers that day all too well- after all, it was only five years ago, and things like that don't fade away very quickly. Her adoptive family loved her and she was lucky or have found them, but she still missed her parents.

Kara pushes back the thoughts of her family, trying instead to relish in the fact that she had just asked Lena out on a date- and Lena had said yes.

Suddenly panicking, Kara throws open her closet door, scanning her racks of clothing for anything that she could possibly wear tomorrow. Nothing seems good enough for Lena. Knowing that she'll never come up with a solution herself, Kara calls in her best possible answer.

“Alex!”

                       ~

As soon as Lena’s shift is over, she goes to change in the bathroom. She didn't want to wear any nice clothes during work for fear of getting coffee on them- meeting Kara covered in coffee stains just wouldn't do. Lena had decided to wear her one nice dress for their date- technically, her ex-foster-mother’s dress, but Lena chose to forget that detail.

She squeezes into the black dress. It fits her nicely, meaning that it probably would've been loose on her bony ex-mother. She takes some satisfaction in knowing that she looks better in it than Lillian ever would've.

Lena walks all the way to Santino’s, a nice pizza parlor a few blocks away. Walking this quickly in her dress is difficult, but she's determined not to be late. She hasn't been on a real date in over a year, and even then, she never really enjoyed it. She liked the seduction- she liked making them want her- but the problem was she had never really wanted any of them back. She had wanted the validation, wanted to know that she was good for something, but it never lasted. The feeling in her stomach that she got every time she saw Kara didn't seem to be going away anytime soon.

When she sees Kara sitting at a booth in the restaurant, looking anxiously at her watch, Lena walks towards her as fast as she can in her tight dress.

“Kara!” she says, getting the other woman’s attention.

“Lena!”

Lena sits down in the booth opposite Kara.

“Did I make you wait long?” Lena looks genuinely worried.

“No, no” Kara reassures her.

Lena smiles, relieved. Kara hands her a menu, and Lena’s relief vanishes. This place was expensive. Lena breathes in, trying to calm herself down. She can handle it. If she just picks up a few extra shifts, she can handle it.

Lena finds the least expensive thing she can order without making Kara worry, then puts down the menu. She finally takes the opportunity to really look at Kara. She can only see her from the waist up because of the table, but she's wearing a beautiful yellow sundress that shows off her biceps and contrasts with her tan skin. Her hair is pushed over one shoulder in soft waves. Her face is as warm and inviting and ever. Kara looks like the sun.

Kara notices Lena staring and smiles.

“Do you know what you want?”

Lena nods, not looking away from Kara. Lena knows exactly what she wants.

                       ~

Kara is full of nerves as she sits at the booth with Lena. As she watches Lena look at the menu, she starts to worry at how pricey the restaurant is. She can tell from Lena’s furrowed brow that she made a mistake. Kara resolves not to let Lena pay for a penny of it.

Lena looks up from her menu and looks over at Kara, staring, while Kara pretends to look at her menu.

Finally, she looks up and smiles.

“Do you know what you want?”

Lena fixes her gaze on Kara and nods.

At that moment, the waiter comes over holding a pad and a pen.

“Are you ready to order?”

The two women nod.

Lena goes first, and Kara takes the opportunity to soak her in as Lena had done with Kara moments ago when she thought Kara wasn't looking.

Lena is beautiful. Her raven-colored hair outlines her pale white face, and her red lips stand out like blood against ivory. Her black dress toes the line between just tight enough and too tight, but god, it works. The fabric hugs Lena’s body in all the right ways, highlighting her breasts, outlining her waist and hips. Kara swallows hard. She doesn't think she's ever seen anyone as beautiful as Lena.

“Kara?”

Kara comes to life again, realizing that Lena is speaking to her. The distractible blonde clears her throat.

“Sorry?”

Lena smiles smugly, knowing exactly what Kara was so preoccupied with.

“The waiter was asking for your order.”

“Oh,” Kara smiles, embarrassed, “um… I'll have the large four-cheese pizza with pepperoni, please.” The waiter looks mildly impressed. Kara had always had an appetite bigger than she was.

Lena turns back to Kara once the waiter leaves.

“You distract easily” she comments, foot just touching Kara’s underneath the table.

Kara blushes.

“Um- sorry about that.”

“Don't be” Lena smiles.

Lena's foot is now grazing Kara’s leg in a full on game of footsie. Kara giggles, trying not to squirm.

“Ticklish” Lena notes, looking pleased.

Their food arrives after a few minutes, and Kara devours hers. Lena nibbles at her food delicately, and Kara doesn't realize until she's halfway done with her meal that Lena is watching her, amused. Kara looks down at her plate.

“Oh, sorry, I- I shouldn't be eating so fast, should I?”

Lena laughs.

“It's cute.”

Even with Lena’s reassurance, Kara slows herself down, eating her pizza at a more normal pace.

Not until Kara finishes her food do the two begin to have any real conversation (Kara has never been one for multitasking when it comes to food). When they do start to talk, neither one really wants to stop. By the time the restaurant is closing, the women have split a chocolate lava cake (probably the first time that Kara has ever shared a dessert with anyone) and shared every detail of their own horrible past. Kara finds some comfort in the fact that she is not the only one with an awful tale to tell, but her heart still aches for Lena when she shares her story. Lena has been living on her own since a falling out with her family when she was fourteen (and, from the way she tells it, it sounds as if her family was pretty crappy before that, too). Her work as a barista is the only way that she makes money, and she supports herself. This makes Kara feel even worse that she took Lena to such an expensive restaurant.

Lena is just as shocked when Kara shares her story. She puts a hand on top of Kara’s when she tells her how she watched her parents die; it's not intended to be flirtatious, but to comfort.

When the waiter comes to tell them that the restaurant will be closing in ten minutes, both are surprised at how much time has elapsed.

When the waiter puts the check on the table, both women reach for it. Kara already decided she’s paying.

“Lena, I invited you here. It's only fair that I pay the check.”

Lena puts up a weak argument, but gives in without too much resistance. She knows that Kara is paying partially out of pity, but she also knows that if she doesn't let her pay Lena will be working a double shift on both Saturday and Sunday.

With the dinner eaten and the check paid, both women stand up to go.

The women walk out into the chilly fall evening together. Lena wraps her arms around herself, shivering.

“Do you want my sweater?” Kara asks.

Lena nods gratefully, letting Kara slip it over her shoulders. She looks at Kara with an unreadable expression on her face.

“Thank you, Kara.”

                       ~

No one has ever offered Lena their jacket before. Lena can't quite believe that she's on a date with Kara; that Kara asked her on a date in the first place, that she didn't stand her up, that she's still here with her.

Kara looks back at Lena, smiling. Her smile makes Lena want to faint.

“I don't- I don't want this to be over yet” Kara struggles to explains herself.

“Do you want to come back to my place?” Kara asks, looking incredibly nervous.

“Isn't your family there?”

Kara shakes her head.

“My parents are with Alex looking at grad schools- for next year. It's just- it's just me.”

Lena smiles and nods, her heart suddenly beating faster than it was before.

“I’d love to go back to your place, then.”

Kara smiles, still looking anxious.

“Are you sure? You don't- you don't have to.”

Lena steps closer to Kara and takes Kara’s hands in hers.

“I want to.”

Kara smiles again.

“Ok.”

Two buses and a train ride later, they're at Kara’s house. Kara turns her key in the door, Lena standing close behind her. Once they're inside, Lena looks around in wonder.

“It's so- homey.”

It might seem like an odd statement, but Lena has never lived in a home before. She lived in a house- a big house- with her ex-foster family, but this was different.

This was a home.

                       ~

Kara stands there next to Lena as the shorter woman looks around her home. It dawns on Kara that Lena has probably never lived in a real home before, with her stone-cold family being what they were.

Kara gently takes Lena’s hand.

“Are you okay?” she asks.

Lena nods.

“Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine.” She looks up at Kara and smiles.

“More than fine.”

Kara grins.

“Good.”

The two women are only a few centimeters away from each other. They look at each other for a moment, each one trying to decide if they should make the first move. Finally, Kara does, gently pressing her lips against Lena’s, holding her shoulders to keep her steady. Lena kisses her back almost immediately.

Kissing Lena feels like finally breathing again.

Lena deepens their kiss, swiping her tongue across Kara’s lower lip, asking for permission. Kara opens her mouth, letting Lena in. Their tongues crash together; Lena tastes like vinaigrette dressing and chocolate. Lena pushes Kara backwards roughly until she’s pressing her against a wall, kissing her with more force. Kara moves her hands upwards to hold onto Lena’s head, digging her nails into the back of Lena’s head. Lena moans into Kara’s mouth.

“Do you want to go to the bedroom?” Lena asks, detaching from her for a moment and searching Kara’s face.

Kara nods, swallowing hard.

“Yes” she says, voice raspier than usual.

Kara reverses their positions, pressing Lena up against the wall instead. She takes Lena’s legs and wraps them around her waist. Lena wraps her arms around Kara’s neck, burrowing her nose into the crook of her neck, then kissing her pulse as Kara carries her to the bedroom. It takes all of Kara’s strength not to drop the woman in her arms as Lena nips at her neck, soothing it over with her tongue.

Kara drops Lena onto the bed, climbing on top of her. She returns her lips to Lena’s but Lena is more interested in working her way down Kara’s throat. She presses a kiss to Kara’s lips, then one to her chin, her neck, her collarbone. Lena bites gently at her collarbone, running her tongue over it afterwards. Kara is certain she will leave a mark, but right now she couldn't care less. Lena tugs at the top of Kara’s dress, indicating that she wants it off. Kara sits up for a moment, turning her back towards Lena.

“Unzip me?”

Lena scoots up behind Kara, but decides to take her own sweet time. She pushes aside Kara’s hair, kissing the back of her neck. She slowly works her way down Kara's back as she unzips her dress.

Without warning, she flips Kara onto her back. Lena pulls the sundress roughly down Kara’s shoulders and off her body. Once Kara is left in nothing but her bra and panties, Lena takes a moment to admire her handiwork. She sits up abruptly and pulls her own dress over her head, then sits back on top of Kara.

Kara gulps, looking up at the woman on top of her.

Lena looks down at Kara ravenously.

“You're beautiful” she whispers throatily as she leans down to kiss Kara’s shoulder.

“So are you” Kara replies.

Lena chuckles against Kara’s bare skin. The breathy sound makes Kara moan.

Lena bites at Kara’s shoulder, harder than before, and Kara whimpers. The pale woman works her way down and diagonally at first, moving to Kara’s collarbone, unhooking Kara’s bra from the back and pulling the straps down her strong arms and carelessly discarding the garment, then moving to the valley between her breasts. Lena kisses it ever so gently, making Kara shudder. Then she moves to Kara’s breast, taking her nipple in her mouth. The sensation is almost too much for Kara to handle. She bucks against Lena’s mouth, unable to control herself.

Lena relishes in teasing Kara, lavishing one breast with her attention, then the other. After nipping at Kara one final time, Lena moves down her ridiculously toned stomach, kissing and biting and licking as she goes. When she gets to Kara’s belly button, she pokes her tongue in, making Kara giggle and then moan.

“Lena” she whines.

Lena laughs softly, then moves down further.

She kisses at the line where Kara’s underwear meet her skin. She look up at Kara for permission, who nods vehemently. Kara lifts her hips so Lena can pull the panties off and down her legs, discarding them along with Kara’s bra.

Lena looks down at Kara’s sex, glistening with wetness. She looks up at Kara again before she goes any further, waiting until Kara nods her head to kiss Kara’s dark curls. Kara moans loudly. Lena kisses her ever so gently. She finds Kara’s clit and takes it in her mouth, swirling her tongue. Kara tries to stifle her moans into a pillow.

“Let me hear you” Lena says against Kara’s clit, so close the vibrations make it pulse.

Kara obeys her, forgetting the pillow and letting out loud, breathy moans as Lena returns to her attack on her clit. Lena slides a tongue through Kara’s folds, tasting her wetness. She makes a sound of pleasure, which vibrates into Kara’s sensitive nerve endings, only making her moan louder.

“Lena, please” she whines.

Lena accepts her plea and slides a finger into her wetness. Kara makes sounds that Lena never could've imagined in her wildest dreams. Encouraged, Lena slides in a second finger. She slides the two fingers through Kara’s folds, gathering wetness, then circles her clit until Kara is on the verge of tears and can only whimper.

Relenting to Kara’s needs, Lena slides her fingers back through Kara’s folds and deeper this time, curling them to meet Kara’s g-spot. Kara is practically screaming. Lena pulls her fingers out and then curls them back in, setting a rhythm. Kara’s hips buck to meet them as Kara moans. Lena can feel Kara’s walls beginning to close around her. She quickens her pace, curling her fingers inside Kara as fast as she can with walls clenching around her. She adds her tongue to the endeavor, licking Kara’s clit.

Kara finally climaxes, walls closing around Lena. Lena moves her fingers more slowly now, bringing Kara down from her high. Kara is panting, sweaty and out of breath.

“Lena” she pants.

Lena comes up to kiss Kara on the mouth, letting her taste her own juices on Lena’s tongue.

“Ok?” Lena asks.

“Ok” Kara pants, smiling.

                     ~

After laying there for a moment to regain her energy, Kara flips Lena onto her back. She kisses Lena’s lips roughly, hands caressing her skin. She unhooks Lena's bra and tosses it to the side, taking a breast in each hand and feeling their weight. She runs her thumbs over Lena’s nipples, pinching and soothing them with her fingers. She moves her hands down Lena’s body slowly, feeling every curve and every inch of smooth, pale skin on the way. Lena is perfect.

Kara's hands move down to Lena’s waist, Lena’s hips, Lena’s own panties. She sticks a hand inside of them and is surprised to feel how wet Lena is.

“You're so wet for me” Kara remarks in a tone that makes Lena’s hips jerk.

“Take them off” Lena complains, writhing her hips.

Kara chuckles.

She puts a hand on either one of Lena’s hips and pulls her panties down her legs, relishing the feeling of her soft skin as she tosses aside the lace panties.

Lena is quieter than Kara was, but she still moans as Kara caresses her sex.

“Kara” Lena breathes out.

Kara slides two fingers in easily, and Lena gasps. She sets an easy rhythm with them, Lena’s hips jerking up to meet them.

“Kara, more” Lena whines.

Kara adds a third finger, surprised at how easily it slips in. Lena moans. Kara slides another finger in to play with her clit. With the stimulation of her clit added to the steady rhythm of Kara’s fingers, Lena is soon close to the edge.

“Kara” she begs.

Kara slides down and takes Lena’s clit in her mouth like the woman had done for her, admonishing it with her tongue and biting it gently. She increases the pace of her fingers inside Lena until Lena is silently screaming, her walls tightening around Kara’s fingers. Lena trembles and her hips jerk faster as she comes, Kara helping her to ride out her orgasm with steady fingers until Lena lays back on the bed, drained. Kara pulls her fingers out, licking the glistening wetness off of them as Lena watches her with a smile on her face.

Lena suddenly grabs Kara’s wrist, startling her.

“Kara?” Lena asks.

“What's wrong?” Kara answers, concerned.

“Kara, can I stay the night?” Lena asks.

“Of course” Kara replies.

“Lena, you can stay as long as you want.”

Kara snuggles into Lena, burying her nose in Lena’s neck, wrapping an arm around her waist possessively- protectively.

Lena rests her forehead against the top of Kara’s head, pulling covers over the both of them, hugging Kara close to her.

Neither of them have any nightmares that night.


	2. Why Do You Stay With This Neurotic Fool?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot shorter than the first one, so sorry about that. I have no idea when I'll get around to posting the third one, but I should have more free time soon since it's almost summer. I'm continuing the Insomnia lyrics theme, hopefully throughout all four chapters. Hope you like it!

Lena can't fall asleep.

She tosses and turns, she flips her pillow over and over again, she tries turning so that her head faces the window, but all to no avail.

The night of her date with Kara, Lena had beautiful dreams. She dreamt about a future- a future with the blonde. She had never wanted a person like this before, in a way where you can't imagine a life without them anymore.

How has she fallen so hard and so fast?

Lena swore to herself that she would never place so much value on a person ever again. Everyone she loved left her eventually. She had learned this lesson through harsh and tragic circumstance. She had learned this lesson by seeing Lex’s face on television while a newscaster said words like “attempted murder”, “treason”, “sociopath”. She had learned this lesson watching her mother tidying Lex’s room when Lena got home from school, still shell-shocked from the news about her brother, still wanting her mother to take her in her arms for the first time maybe ever and tell her that it wasn't true, that it was all lies, lies, lies.

She refused to be hurt like that again. For four years, Lena had built a life around the one person she could count on- herself. Having Lucy around was comforting, but Lena knew that she could survive without her. She would build her future on the back of education and hard work. She would invent, she would invest, she would innovate. The constant rise and fall of the stock market would fill the space where she longed to hear someone else's heartbeat next to her at night. Giving the piles of money she would make to charities would replace the joy of giving her lover a gift. The thrill of inventing ground-breaking technologies and dominating the industry would replace the high of ‘I love you’s” and sex.

Everything changed when she met Kara. Now she is so pitifully dependent on the presence of this amazing woman in her life. She needs someone. She is vulnerable.

Every night since, Lena has had nightmares. Nightmares about the thousand different ways that she could lose Kara- Kara betraying her; Kara dying; Kara leaving her. Kara seeing past Lena’s composed facade and realizing what a mess she is underneath all of it.

Lena has even entertained the idea that Kara could be a sociopath, incapable of love to the best of her knowledge and using her, manipulating her, just like Lex did. But Lena can't bring herself to believe that this woman is a sociopath- she is too bright and brilliant and soft around the edges.

She picks up her phone for the millionth time that night, clicking on ‘Messages’ and rereading Kara’s goodnight text.

‘Night, Lena. See you tomorrow :) Can't wait! <3’

Kara sends Lena goodnight texts. Kara thinks about Lena at night. Kara sends Lena makeshift smileys and hearts. All of this is too much for Lena to understand.

What would possess a girl like this to love her? Kara could have any man or woman she wants. Kara is a ray of sunshine, and no one can resist her warmth. Kara is strong and smart and beautiful, and Lena doesn't know what she sees in her. Lena is flawed and foolish and messy, and there is no way that Kara could possibly love her back.

~

“Lena!” Kara grins, delighted to see the brunette standing on her doorstep. “It's so good to see you! I've been looking forward to this all week.”

Lena smiles at the blonde, shifting her weight while she stands on Kara’s porch.

“Me too. Shall we go?” Lena holds out her arm. Kara takes it, giggling goodnaturedly at the outdated gesture.

“How's your week been?” Kara asks, for the first time struggling to make conversation with the brunette.

Lena nods hesitantly.

“It's been… ok.”

Kara cocks her head in sympathy.

“Only ok?”

Lena laughs.

“It’s gotten a lot better since I saw you.”

Kara's smile stretches from ear to ear. She still gets flustered when this beautiful woman flirts with her.

“I'm glad to hear it.” Kara slides her hand down so that she’s holding Lena’s. She's surprised at how tight the shorter woman grips her hand, as if she were holding on for dear life.

“So…” Kara says awkwardly.

“So?”

“I was thinking we could maybe see a movie together?” Kara suggests.

Lena smiles.

“I'd love to.”

The two women buy tickets to the cheesiest rom-com playing in the theater. They make a game of trying to guess what line the romantic leads will say next. Lena turns out to be very good at it, making Kara wonder exactly how many of these movies she's seen.

“I wouldn't have pegged you for the rom-com type” Kara jokes as they leave the theater, Lena still grinning, the worries of the past night all but forgotten.

“Are you kidding? Kara, believe me, you have never met a bigger sap.”

Kara laughs.

“I don't think that's true.”

“I'm serious. It's pathetic.”

“Oh really?” the blonde asks, intrigued.

“For sure. I'm that one lame girl who buys chocolates on Valentine’s Day just in case.”

“Come on, that's adorable.”

Lena shakes her head.

“Lena, that is nothing compared to me. I buy giant teddy bears every time I'm single on Valentine’s Day. I have, like, an army of them in my closet.”

Lena scoffs.

“I don't believe you.”

“What, don't believe that I was single on Valentine's Day or don't believe that I buy giant teddy bears?” Kara asks her. Lena hits her arm playfully.

“Once, in the third grade, this girl I had a crush on gave me those awful candy hearts on Valentine’s Day. You wanna know what I did with them?”

“What?”

“I framed them.”

“You didn't!”

“I did! I stole this box my mother had in her room- with a glass top just like a picture frame- and I saved the candy hearts in there. I still have them, you know.”

“What, you still have a thing for that girl? Should I be jealous?”

Lena laughs so hard she can't breathe. She had forgotten what that felt like. For another hour and a half, they trade sap stories over frozen yogurt. Kara wipes the yogurt mustache off of Lena’s face and Lena holds her breath while Kara’s finger traces her upper lip. She gets back at Kara later by leaning in over her ear to wipe away a yogurt stain that Kara is not sure even exists, lips coming within an inch of Kara’s face while she murmurs something inaudible.

Kara leads Lena back to her place when both women decide they can't stand the restraint required in such a public place.

When they arrive at Kara’s house and lock the door behind them, Kara starts kissing Lena. She is unbelievably gentle. They've had sex before, but Lena still feels like falling when Kara kisses her.

Kara takes Lena’s bottom lip in her own, sucking on it. The brunette moans. Wordlessly, she detaches herself from Kara only to take her hand and lead her away to the bedroom.

Kara sits Lena down on the bed, and then sits beside her, reattaching their lips. Kara's eyes are open, and she can't help but notice how absolutely beautiful Lena looks kissing her. When Lena pulls back to sit against the headrest, Kara can't keep it to herself anymore.

“Lena?”

Lena looks at Kara, silently urging her to go on.

“Lena, I-” if only the words wouldn't stick in her throat- “Lena, I think I love you.”

Lena sits up straight, eyes wide. Kara is afraid she said something wrong.

“I'm sorry. Should I- should I not have said that? It's too soon, isn't it? I'm sorry, Lena, I-” Kara stops when she sees tears flowing from Lena’s eyes. She scoots up to sit next to her again, taking Lena’s hand in her own and squeezing it gently.

“Lena? Are you ok?”

~

“Why?” Lena asks, voice unsteady.

“What?” Kara asks, confused.

“Why do you love me?” Lena feels every terrible thought she had last night rushing back to her, filling the space where she was supposed to say “I love you, too.”

“Because- because you're amazing, Lena. You are- “

“I'm a mess” Lena corrects her. “Kara, I'm- You know what my parents were- who they were. You know who my family was, what they were like.”

Kara scoots up the bed to hold Lena’s hand.

“Lena, I don't care about them. I care about you.”

Lena shakes her head, tears flowing freely down porcelain cheeks.

“I can't- I don't know how- how to let someone care about me. How to let someone love me. I- every time someone says they do, they betray me or they leave me or they die on me.”

“Lena, I would never betray you. I would never leave you.”

Lena looks up at the blonde through glossy eyes, hating how much she depends on these words that Kara is saying.

“Promise?”

Kara lays back on the bed, wrapping her arms around Lena and pulling the brunette’s head to rest against her neck, holding the other woman tightly against her.

She breathes out her response against the top of Lena’s head, soft and reassuring.

“Promise.”


End file.
